Valkyrie Armor
Valkyrie Armor refers to magical suits of armor forged for a Valkyrie to utilize in combating powerful adversaries that too much for regular witches to handle featured in Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard series. Description and Characteristics Valkyrie Armor is magical armor forged by witch-blacksmiths of Thapoli, both named and themed after mythological figure of same name in Norse mythology. The armor is made of Solais Metal, magical alloy that possesses high tensile strength, malleability, resistant to both magic and physical punishments, and ability to response and feed on the spiritual and emotional energy of its user, latter ability which useful for Valkyries to access her armored form in areas where magic forces not present. Although Valkyrie armor magically enhanced its user's overall abilities, the extent of armor's powers actually relative to her heart. Because the armor also designed to feed on emotional energy of its user, the stronger the feelings of her heart, the greater her combat potential. This is highlighted by the bright green glow of circuit-like markings on the armor's wing ornaments, sides of the helmet, breastplate, shoulder plates, tassets, greaves, and edges of its robe/tunic's bottom and sleeve become brighter upon charged with emotional energy of the user. In dormant state, Valkyrie Armor takes the appearance of left bracer-like gauntlet referred as Valkyrie Gauntlet. In order to bring out the armor's full potential, the Valkyrie must chant out, "Venta Herkleda" while simultaneously running her palm against her Valkyrie Gauntlet, sending out magical sparks that they can spin into a large circle through its friction. The circle then opens a dimensional rift from which the armor wrapped themselves around her body in mere seconds with temporary glow. However, the experienced Valkyries typically perform more stylish summoning by running her Valkyrie Blade against the gauntlet instead, coating the weapon with emerald sparks which enable them to draw the circular rift both in any shape and wherever they please. For an instance, Atsuko Kagari's summoning rift takes the appearance of twin portals on her side whereas Helviti's being three concentric circle that form a singular rift and Molly's being infinity symbol (∞) that form twin rifts above her. The armors are designed that way both to ease the transport and concealing from unwanted attention. To prevent Valkyrie Armors from falling into wrong hands, witch blacksmiths who forged the armors enchanted them so only those who the armor deemed worthy of its power could use it: If the armor's gauntlet form directly touched by a witch who worthy, the gauntlet will briefly generates energy surge which give off ticklish sensation. But if she proven otherwise, the armor burns her hands. The armor also enchanted to return to its current user if it ever discarded or stolen as long as she still alive unless she will it to another successor who also worthy. In spite of its benefits, Valkyrie Armors have its limitations: When exposed to overwhelming force, the armor was designed to release itself from its wearer to avoid additional damage. However, that is a double-edge design as while armor is safe from catastrophic damage, the process exposed the user at risk from mortal danger. Not only that, the armor can only be worn for less than two minutes before it eventually overheats and threaten to burn its wearer. In spite of this, it doesn't deter ambitious witch-blacksmiths from overcoming those limitations one day. Recently, there has been attempts by witch-blacksmits of Thapoli in improving Valkyrie Armors' combat capabilities which includes extending the armors' time limit. One of such individuals is Helviti, who managed to create a powerful armor that can be worn indifinitely. However, the technique she utilized to accomplish the said feat deemed forbidden due to involving black magic. The armor is ultimately designed both so its wearer not rely on its power too much and as a last resort measure against the strongest of challenges. If a Valkyrie can handle her foes without her armor, she will make do without it. History Earliest known Valkyrie Armors were a product from experimentation on body parts of either Great Lindworm or God of Destruction Loki. Thapoli discovered that their bodyparts can be processed into special metal that become basis of Valkyrie Armors, a discovery from which Valkyrie Corps. came into existence. But out of respect on the Great Lindworm, only 5 armors that created from its scales, which are Kara, Geirskogul, Skogul, Eir, and Geirdriful. Afterwards, Thapolian witch blacksmiths continue their experiments on Solais Metal with imprisoned Loki as alternate source of the alloy. For a time, Thapoli relied on imprisoned Loki as source of Solais Metal for producing Valkyries' weaponries until they discovered the way to create the same alloy via. alchemical process around the era of Golden Age of Magic. With the kingdom discovered new, better source of Solais Metal but aware with calamity Loki will bring upon the world, they had Loki moved and sealed at Franang's Falls, and settled with new variant of the alloy as source and core material for Valkyrie Armors. Variations Great Lindworm Scales-based Valkyrie Armors Valkyrie Armors forged from Solais Metal created through refining scales of legendary serpent Great Lindworm. Unlike Valkyrie Armors after them, these armors are deceptive in form, able to temporarily assume upgraded forms empowered by strong magic and feelings of others or the user. Unfortunately, the power-up changes have never been permanent. After expending its energies, the armor reverts to its normal form, forcing the user to utilize the same energy to access the same power-up once again. Loki Skin-based Valkyrie Armors Valkyrie Armors forged from refined body parts of Loki. They share similar characteristics with Great Lindworm Scales-based counterparts except for the ability to change forms. Following the discovery of alchemical means to replicate and produce Solais Metal from ordinary magical ores during the Golden Age of Magic, coupled with concerns over exploiting the God of Destruction's body parts as alternate source of Solais Metal, this variant became obsolete that by the events of Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard, only 5 known Loki Skin-based Valkyrie Armors that remained; Sigrun Armor, Herja Armor, Marmora Armor, Sloegra Armor, and Hrista Armor. Alchemy-based Valkyrie Armors Valkyrie Armors forged from alchemy-based Solais Metal. These armors have same powers and characteristics of Loki Skin-based Valkyrie Armors, and eventually replaced the latter by the era of Golden Age of Magic. However, so far Thapoli yet able to replicate Great Lindworm-based Solais Metal's ability to gain upgrade forms on this armor. List of Valkyrie Armors Category:Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard Category:Magic Items Category:Terminology